


When the rain stops

by youremy1001



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, M/M, MAMA!Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremy1001/pseuds/youremy1001
Summary: Yixing did not only heal the burns Junmyeon got from volunteering to help with the training of the fire users, he also healed his broken heart and helped him find something he thought he’d lost.





	When the rain stops

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #101  
> Pairing: Sulay  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: none~  
> Author’s note: this is going to sound a bit corny but I feel like I grew while writing this fic. It was a long process of brainstorming, writing and rewriting, doing lots of research and making sure everything fits... somehow hehe. I hope you have fun and enjoy! Prompter, thank you for the opportunity and I hope I included enough magic ^^
> 
> Every comment is appreciated <3 Thank you for reading and thank you mods for being so awesome.
> 
> A little dictionary of magical beings:  
> Brownies: in England and Scotland, these are little people who are loyal to human households and will sometimes help out with the chores.  
> Bogles: an evil ghost or spirit.  
> Goblins: these European creatures can be very short or human-sized, and they are as ugly as they are mean.  
> Kache: in Armenian tales, these mean spirits hide in rocks and trap and torture humans.  
> Undine: beautiful but soulless female water spirits, according to medieval European tradition.  
> Water nymphs: spirits of the natural world, minor goddesses of the forests, rivers, springs, meadows, mountains, and seas. They were the crafters of nature's wild beauty.  
> Nixies: a water sprite.

When he was young, his mother used to tell him stories about the lonely island that could be seen from their small town, “Up the hill, with the most beautiful view, embraced by the magical forest whose trees come to you in times of trouble,” She whispered while tucking him in, his sleepy mind trying to catch every word.

The room turns dark as she turns the lamp on his nightstand off, “There’s a huge castle, its bricks the colour of recently baked cookies with pointed roofs that try to copy the cold winter sky,” Her eyes squinted to see the ripples forming in the glass of water she left in case her son woke up in the middle of the summer night, “And inside… The magical creatures guide the gifted ones by nurturing their hearts with kind love and by providing their minds with wisdom beyond their age.”

The gifted ones… People who have the ability to influence, control and manipulate certain elements of nature. Dangerous if not taught, saviours if trained. Everyone knows the stories, the legends and myths, some are scared of them, others idolise them. Though, the one thing everyone agrees on is the importance of informing the people on the island if they find or meet one. That’s the reason why he had to leave home at the age of twelve and start his new life with a bunch of kids he’d never seen before.

The island was different than what he had imagined in his many dreams. The trees went back to dancing along to the melody of the night after greeting them with their branches, the flowers shined like boreal lights, some mischievous bushes were secretly following them and the ground lighted up with every step he took, leaving a tint of cerulean blue behind. By looking around and noticing how the others’ footsteps flicker in different colours, he guessed that the one he was leaving is his and only his. Junmyeon couldn’t help but dote on its iridescence.

“Pretty,” The boy walking next to him commented.

Taken aback by the sudden compliment, he stuttered, “W-What?”

“Your colour,” His finger pointed to the ground but his eyes were on him, “Is really pretty”

 _My…?_ He forced his lips to stay as they were and not turn into a smile, _he’s also noticed?_

“Thanks.” His eyes found their escape as they looked down to figure out what the stranger’s glow was. He almost gasped, were those diamonds? “Woah, yours too… They look like—” As he looked at him again, he noticed that same gleam in his eyes, “Like stars.”

The stranger’s grin was just as blinding and it eased his pain away, a hurt he didn’t even know he was feeling -probably because he was starting to miss his mom- vanished as soon as he saw that friendly gesture.

“My name’s Yixing.”

“I’m Junmyeon.”

They kept walking, afraid they might lose the others, but closer, much closer. Fairies flew around their group, checking on them as guardian angels, their wings similar to a humming bird’s, their bodies as bright as the sun. Junmyeon kept walking and climbing, he should’ve felt tired but he didn’t, he saw girls and boys taking breaks or panting, walking slower, he wondered if there was something wrong with him.

_Why wrong? What if there’s something right with you?_

A delicate voice buzzed in his ear, then he saw a fairy right in front of him. She had short, spiky hair, pointy ears, her head was proudly holding a luminous simple crown, her size was the same as his little finger’s, Junmyeon was mesmerised. Then, she spoke again, though her lips didn’t move and he realised he could hear her in his mind, _Or someone?_

Her big, round eyes looked to his left and then she disappeared while giggling.

Did she know something Junmyeon didn’t? _Oh, right… What’s Yixing’s power?_

Though before he could ask, the deer that was escorting them stopped in its tracks and seven beings appeared before them. They looked like fairies, but were way bigger, taller too, almost doubling Junmyeon’s size, and their bodies represented distinct aspects; earth, air, water, fire, light, darkness. He could tell thanks to their demeanour, one was made up of rocks, other of winds, raindrops, flames, pure white, pitch black but the last one? He didn’t know, she was covered in flowers and vines, her body was green… Nature itself? Could there be someone that powerful?

They were told to make a line in front of the magical creatures who represented their gift. Without a second thought and being the obedient kid that he was, Junmyeon walked towards the lady whose name was Aqua and waited for the rest to do the same. She had really warm eyes and her smile made him remember his mom. The rest slowly followed his actions, followed _him,_ and the fairies shared a knowing look. He didn’t notice, being too busy trying to find his only friend.

Yixing hadn’t moved, he was still standing behind them, Junmyeon didn’t understand why he wasn’t picking a fairy. _He doesn’t know what his power is?_ The boy with water powers thought and his heart anxiously clenched inside his chest. If he couldn’t be trained… If they couldn’t teach him how to control his gift, what were they going to do with him? To him?

Thankfully and for his peace of mind, the girl who introduced herself as Sanatio reached out and offered her hand for Yixing to take. The latter trotted towards her with a smile on his face for no apparent reason and the moment he touched her hand, petals started spiralling around his body. Everyone looked at him with curious eyes, the other fairies had at least ten users with them, but Yixing was the only one under her care. Junmyeon felt happy, he belonged with them. Everything was fine.

They parted ways according to their powers, the fairies showed them around the castle and finally left them in their respective dorms. Junmyeon’s room was a single, he didn’t know why, he was only told that he belonged there and was the one worthy of that room. No one argued, no one refused, every water user agreed since they all saw _something_ in Junmyeon, so he took it and made himself comfortable. Before falling asleep, he made a mental note to ask Yixing what exactly his ability was.

~*~

Seven years later, leaves are clothed in different shades of orange and brown, their branches follow the breeze’s rhythm, trees create the unique harmony of autumn as their roots get accustomed to the newly softened mud. It gives the air a tincture of earthiness that reminds him of the exotic plants he had to take care of during his first-year at the School of Magical Beings. His first task was successful, the plants grew beautifully, so was his second one… and third, fourth, fifth, and sixth assignment.

Junmyeon became the perfect and flawless water user in everyone’s eyes; always meeting the expectations and surpassing them, scoring the highest grades, making the most difficult tasks look like a piece of cake. He was so good he managed to even the river’s current and sea waves with ease at his third try. That’s when everyone realised what they had seen in him, a true potential that only he could tame and master with hard work and perseverance.

Now, during his seventh year, his task changed to looking after the school’s structure as fire users grew stronger by each passing day. Junmyeon had volunteered when he saw how reluctant his classmates were, he knew they would rather go to the field down the hill to train near the ocean than getting burned repeatedly. When they had asked why he’d do that, Junmyeon had simply smiled and told them, “someone has to help.” Which is… partially true. He just couldn’t tell them the other reasons, that’d be way too embarrassing.

“You should hurry up,” A voice reminds him and by turning around, he sees one of his friends sitting on a bench with a book covering his face.

“Sehun? What’re you doing here?”

The other male doesn’t look away from the textbook as he raises his arm to point to the road, “Cleaning duty.” Junmyeon’s eyes follow the direction of his finger until he sees small tornadoes swirling here and there, picking up reddish leaves and then coming together to create another pile, “Autumn fairies are obsessed with them, I don’t get it.”

“Well… When else could you see red leaves?”

Greyish eyes finally look up at him, Junmyeon tries hard not to smile by seeing the glint of realisation in them, “You’re gonna be late, smartass.”

“You’re not going to help me?”

“Why should I? Just run to class.” The other boy replies and has every intention to go back to reading.

Junmyeon really, really despises running. He hates arriving to class all sweaty and sticky, so he tries again, “Don’t be mean, I need a lift… Literally”

Sehun’s fingers slightly twitch around the book, Junmyeon can see the whirlwinds vanishing from the corner of his eye. “Those are leaves, Junmyeon.”

“So?”

“You’re a person, what if the air cuts your skin? What if I lose focus and drop you?” He nervously chews on his lower lip and his nails scratch the cover of the book, “Do you really trust me that much?”

“Of course!” The older student says with a proud grin. “You’ve never given me a reason not to.”

After sighing and rolling his eyes, Sehun stands up and walks towards him. His stoic face hides how happy those words had made him and he runs a hand through his hair to cover his embarrassment, “Bring your arms closer to your sides and don’t move.”

“Yessir!”

Junmyeon follows his words and sticks his arms to his body. Smiling innocently, he waits for Sehun to continue. The latter purses his lips and frowns slightly, _idiot_ , he thinks while raising his arm, the palm of his hand facing Junmyeon. No matter how hard he tries, the air bender can’t stop himself from feeling happy whenever the other congratulates him for his hard work, can’t stop the glee Junmyeon’s actions or sweet words bring, “Ready?”

The guy with brownish hair nods, Sehun takes a deep breath before curling and uncurling his fingers. The water user can feel the wind starting to surround him, the breeze gently caressing his skin, afraid to get too close to him, timid, it reminds him of Sehun. Sehun who’s warm and caring, who’s always silently taking care of others without asking anything in return.

Junmyeon begins to rise from the ground thanks to the delicate, docile winds surrounding him, it has him thinking back four years ago when he saw Sehun quietly minding his own business and meditating on top of an airball. He had suddenly opened his eyes and turned his head to a side to look at a tree, or rather, a small baby bird learning how to fly. The older student keeps his head up as Sehun concentrates on taking him to the Fire Training Field, still distracting his mind from the height with memories. The way his eyes widened in concern when the little animal struggled to fly, how he surreptitiously puckered his lips and whistled its way to help him up, the small satisfied smile he had when he saw it flapping its wings and flying away. At that moment, Junmyeon knew there was so much more to Sehun than what the others believed.

His feet touch the ground, he arrives safe and sound right before class starts and he makes a mental note to thank his friend properly later. The fire users wave his way with excited smiles on their faces. Junmyeon greets back and goes to sit next to the water fountain in the middle of the field to get ready. Crossing his legs, he closes his eyes and concentrates on feeling its stream, on letting the turquoise-blue embrace his heart and make the connection that comes naturally after so many years of training.

Suddenly, his surroundings heat up and his body feels warmer which means the fire students have begun with their training. Junmyeon slowly opens his eyes and looks after them, keeping his concentration intact and not allowing anything to distract him.

Fire fairies flutter around them, teaching them, providing useful advice. Some decide to make Junmyeon company by sitting on his shoulder, only to fly around him seconds later after realising they were burning his clothes. He doesn’t mind, no matter how many times that’s happened already, he still finds them adorable.

Class goes by as usual, Feuer shows them new techniques and postures for the first hour. Junmyeon makes sure to put out the flames that reach the school’s buildings and to stub out the ones that get too close to the forest. No tree is going to get harmed, there won’t be any fires happening, not on his watch. Then she tells them to continue practising, thanks Junmyeon, and disappears in a burst of orange ashes. That’s when he focuses even harder, self-study time is usually when they awaken their inner spirits, which can be pretty lethal if not controlled.

The older student admires them, he’s lost count of how many times he’s seen flames surrounding their bodies as their guides present themselves. He’s a little envious; no matter how hard he trains his mind, how many times he attempts to meet his, whenever he’s close to opening the door, he loses his calmness and his tranquillity crumbles down. That’s also why he decided to stay and help the fire users, to look for some sort of discipline and clues as to how they could open the door, more like kick it down, while he struggled to even grab the handle.   

Junmyeon feels the water getting impatient, the small waterfalls are wavy instead of constant and it trembles, increasing the number of rivulets. He wonders what’s wrong until he sees his friend, Chanyeol, falling onto his knees and grabbing his chest. The fairies hurry to ask the students to step back and keep them safe as Junmyeon stands up and runs the pads of his fingers through the cold water. The other boy keeps struggling, Junmyeon watches with apprehensive eyes how he bends down further, his forehead touching his lap while groaning loudly.

A couple of pixies stay next to him and whisper either soothing or encouraging words. Junmyeon’s heart skips a beat as the water starts sliding off the borders, Chanyeol’s about to awaken his inner spirit. Fierce fire could be seen sneaking its way out of his back, first in small sparkles, then they get thicker and aim higher. A smouldering blaze breaks out and Chanyeol cries out.

He keeps screaming until the two huge wings finish to develop, his body trembling. Junmyeon builds a wall of water in front of him so as to protect himself from the scorching flames but he soon worries about the rest of the students and the living flora. Chanyeol doesn’t seem to be able to control the fire emanating from his body nor does he seem to know what to do. The fire bender rises from the ground as the blazing feathers take over. He’s terrified and helpless, Junmyeon can tell by the look in his eyes.

“Junmyeon,” He reads his panicky lips. Junmyeon immediately creates a water bubble around his hands and sends the rest Chanyeol’s way. He feels the water boil the moment it touches the flames, Junmyeon flinches.

He has to maintain the connection though, therefore whatever the water feels, he’ll feel it too. It hurts, badly, but Chanyeol feeling guilty for hurting others and destroying the school hurts more, so there’s only one option and Junmyeon will fulfil it thoroughly, “Chanyeol, please try to regain control, close your eyes and imagine the fire fading away.” His voice comes out muffled, his grimacing face brings his friend back to reality.

The boy with brownish hair contains the wings, the palm of his hands scalding, his skin suffering from the steaming liquid. It wasn’t turquoise anymore, but rather a dirty, harmful blue, “You can do it, Yeol, c’mon,” His lower lip is trapped between his teeth as pain stings his sensitive fingers. The layers of flesh absorb the heat, the tissue is damaged and his cells are being destroyed by the heat, but Chanyeol’s still striving, he has to endure it. After a few agonizing minutes, Chanyeol finally manages to make his wings disappear, everyone claps but Junmyeon only sighs in relief. The taller student falls to the ground once more and Junmyeon looks at his palms, they’re a furious, bright red and he’s sure if he tries to touch something, he’ll lose his composure. There’s also some sort of liquid leaking from his skin that’s floating inside the globule of water.

Junmyeon takes a deep breath and faces the fire fairies, their eyes are shining out of thankfulness and some are already working on escorting the rest of the students inside the school, the class is clearly over. You don’t see a damn Phoenix every day.

“Junmyeon!” Chanyeol’s in front of him in a couple of seconds, the other is quite surprised, he should be tired, not shaking with energy. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did something bad happen? Does it hurt somewhere? Did I― YOUR HANDS!” Before he could reply any of those questions, Chanyeol grabs him by the back of his knees and carries him, “YOUR HANDS, JUNMYEON, YOUR HANDS!”

~*~

Yixing stares at the pot in front of him with determined eyes, he’s holding a book with one hand and the other is facing the almost dead flower. “Please cooperate, all I want is to help you to be healthy and alive.” He whispers with a slight pout. His assignment is to bring a rotting plant back to life, Sanatio gave him that task three weeks ago and he still can’t pull it off. There’s no such thing as giving up in his vocabulary though, so he’s still working hard.

 _Focus, Yixing, focus._ He reminds himself and blocks his surroundings out. The runes he had been reading run through his head as he whispers to himself and moves his fingers towards the barely recognisable flower. His brows furrow in concentration when Chanyeol bursts into the room, “YIXING!” Said guy drops the book and almost falls out of his chair.

“CHANYEOL!” He replies sarcastically while picking it up but the moment he looks Chanyeol’s way, he lets go of the notebook again.

Junmyeon’s seriously considering drowning Chanyeol tomorrow when they have class again. There he is, holding him in his arms, almost cradling him, right in front of Yixing. The boy who makes him feel weird, Yixing, who makes his heart act strange, Yixing, who makes his world tremble with his cute dimples, Yixing. Yixing who’s looking at them with wide eyes and _is that a frown?_ “JUNMYEON’S DYING.”

“What?” Yixing asks, still unfazed by the situation. Junmyeon comes often to his office so he assumed it’d be another small wound, nothing to worry about.

“What?!” The smallest repeats, “I’m not, I just hurt my hands.”

“Your hands?” Yixing pulls himself together and finishes rearranging his desk before walking towards them. That should be treated as soon as possible, a water user losing his/her hands would be like a singer losing his/her voice.

“HIS HANDS!” 

“Chanyeol, calm down, I’m fine.”

“Yes, Chanyeol, calm down he’s—” When he looks at Junmyeon’s palms, his face turns into a worried one, “Not fine but—”

“NOT FINE?!”

“But,” Yixing emphasises and reaches his arms out, “He will be. I’ll take care of him, I do it all the time.” 

_I take care of him all the time?_

Junmyeon tries hard not to blush by thinking that, looks up at his friend and adds, “Besides, you need to talk to Feuer.”

Finally, that seems to convince Chanyeol. He carefully leaves the smaller student in Yixing’s arms. “Alright, okay, I’ll go, see you at lunchtime. Again, I’m so sorry.” Junmyeon smiles and tells him there’s no need to apologise for the umpteenth time. Chanyeol waves goodbye before leaving the nurse’s office. Yixing sighs, looks at Junmyeon and says firmly, “Let’s see those hands.”

“Y-Yeah. Uh… Y-Yixing? My feet aren’t hurt, Chanyeol was just being, well… Chanyeol. I can walk.” He admits and would’ve probably played with his fingers if it wasn’t for the water covering his hands.

“I know,” He puts him down on the border of one of the stretchers, pulls a chair and sits in front of him, “But I wanted to carry you too.”

_Don’t blush, don’t blush, do NOT blush._

“Anyway, same as usual?” Yixing asks with a teasing smile, Junmyeon chuckles shyly.

 “K-Kinda? My hands are a little bit more… Damaged.” He admits while showing them to him again and explaining what had happened.

“Do you have a high pain tolerance or something?” Yixing delicately takes his tiny hands and examines them, “You should be crying or screaming in pain, Junmyeon.” The only thing he could see in those dark eyes of him is concern and that makes his heart skip a beat.

“I… Should?” The other tilts his head, Yixing nods.

“You feel nothing?”

“Honestly? It’s uncomfortable. I don’t really like fire, I hate when my palms feel warm so it’s driving me a bit upset.”

“You don’t like fire yet you volunteered to help fire users and get burned almost daily,” Yixing comments while chuckling. Junmyeon makes the water disappear when Yixing offers him both of his hands. The former puts them on top of his, their palms brushing faintly, “Are you a masochist?”

The smaller guy visibly relaxes when Yixing’s healing aura replaces the water bubble and envelops their arms. “I don’t like pain, I… I don’t like getting hurt by flames either. I would obviously rather be with the others down at the beach but then I wouldn’t be able to see yo—T-The fire users unlock their inner spirit! I-I wouldn’t be able to see the fire users unlock their inner spirit.” He quickly corrects himself.

Yixing raises an eyebrow, “See the fire users unlock their inner spirit?”

“Y-Yeah!”

“Oh, really? How come?”

“Uh… It’s… V-Very amusing? Yup, Chanyeol’s Phoenix was amazing.”

The slightly younger student hums and keeps the eye-contact while mending his wounds, “Even for someone who doesn’t like fire?”

_Crap._

“Yes… Even for someone who doesn’t like fire.” Junmyeon whispers the last part and looks away, fearing his secret had been discovered.

“Mnh,” Yixing simply hums and his dimples make their appearance as he smiles at him, his fingers gently squeezing Junmyeon’s. The latter looks down and notices how their fingers are locked.

_He’s holding my hand._

_We_ _are holding hands._

_Don’t freak out, Junmyeon, damn it._

But _why?_ All the other times Yixing had healed him, he’d never done that. The first time he came to his office, Yixing had only surrounded his hands with his colour. The second time, he had let his fingers daintily caress his skin, the third time, he asked Junmyeon to put his hands on top of Yixing’s. A new ‘healing method’, according to the nurse.

“Yixing?”

“Mnh?”

“Is… Is this a new healing method?”

“Nope”

Junmyeon blinks.

“Umn… Are my hands healed already?”

“Yup”

The boy with brownish hair can’t fight the blush that spreads across his cheeks and can’t stop himself from squeezing back out of nervousness either. _Why…_

He tries again, “Y-You do know we’re holding hands… Right?”

“I know,” Yixing giggles by seeing Junmyeon’s flustered face and plays with their hands for a couple of seconds, “Psh, what a cutie.”

_Wh…at._

Before Junmyeon could say something, Yixing stands up and walks towards a cabinet, “I really don’t understand how you could stand that so naturally. Your skin didn’t swell and blisters were about to form,” He rummages a bit while talking. Once he finds what he was looking for, the healer gets back to the water user with that teasing smile of his, “Are you hiding something from me, Junmyeon?”

“Well, if you don’t understand and you’re the nurse here, I doubt I could find an answer to that.” That makes Yixing laugh, a contagious sound that has Junmyeon grinning, “Aren’t you the one hiding something from me, Yixing?”

“Oops, busted,” The other one shrugs with a mischievous beam.

“It was pretty obvious, silly. What is it?” The guy with black hair brings his hand from behind his back and smirks, “A sucker?”

Yixing nods, “For being a good boy.” Junmyeon puffs his cheeks at him while grabbing its stick and putting it inside his mouth. The nurse cackles, “Cherry, your favourite.”

“T-Twank you.”

“Yow welcome,” The smaller student chuckles at his friendly teasing, “We’re done here. If you need anything else, you know where to find me.”

Junmyeon nods and gets off the bed. On his way out, he couldn’t help but notice the poor flower on the pot. Curious as he is, he wants to ask Yixing what’s the problem, but the healer’s words change his train of thought dramatically when he says, “Not that I don’t like seeing you every day, but I rather do it without you hurting yourself.”

“I… I-I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Glad to hear that~,” The younger singsongs. Junmyeon closes the door and rests against it for a bit. Cupping his flushed cheeks, he sighs to try to calm his racing heart. See? There it goes again, him feeling dizzy, his heart skipping, his cheeks a bright red.

Are friends supposed to make you feel that way?

~*~

Lunch is always served at noon in the Dining Hall for older students. It’s a grand space to say the least, with a high translucent ceiling with the shape of a globe and a neat, dark-brown wooden floor. Since it’s the afternoon, the sun takes care of lighting the room and giving it a natural atmosphere, the autumn clouds make sure it’s not too bright. The food is displayed in two huge mahogany tables on both sides of the Dining Hall; the one on the right is full of fruits, vegetables and drinks, the one on the left has carbohydrates, proteins, and desserts. In the middle, there’s a pile of dirt.

Right before lunch, the tiny incarnadine seed lying there stretches out and provides twenty round tables with five chairs each. Their design that of a rustic house, which gives the room a cosy setting. Brownies, the miniature people who love doing household chores, prepare the food and arrange it nicely for their beloved students, who always leave sticky notes to thank them for their service. Why? They’re well-mannered kids… And well, no one wants brownies to turn into bogles.

“You’re blushing,” Sehun comments while picking blackberries, raspberries, and dewberries from different cauldrons. “Did something happen with Yixing?” Junmyeon turns to look at him, looking like a deer in headlights. The air bender smirks and offers him the tong he was using.

“I― What― No,” He replies while grabbing the utensil and deciding upon slices of apricot and slides of mandarins.

“You _are_ blushing and by that reaction I’m pretty sure something _did_ happen with Yixing.” Sehun uses his gift to leave their bowls floating next to them so they could grab another plate.

Junmyeon’s eyes search for cherry tomatoes, lettuce, and grated carrots, “Nothing… Nothing really happened…” Sehun chooses smashed sweet potatoes, gives him the “yeah, right” look and heads for the other table, “O-Okay, we held hands?” He admits, trotting lightly to catch up with his friend.

“Are you asking me?” The younger bothers him, humming as he considers what he’s going to eat. He settles for fried chicken, it’s what suits best.

“We did hold hands, but I don’t get why,” Junmyeon nods his head when Sehun raises a chicken leg, he lets it drop on top of his salad, “My hands were healed and boom, he held them, locked fingers and all.”

“Oooh, I wonder why he’d do that,” Sehun says sarcastically as they make their way to an empty table and sit across from each other.

“Don’t be like thaaat!” He whines while playing with a tomato.

The younger male chuckles at Junmyeon’s oblivious self, “You’re a smartass, you’ll find out eventually.”

“C’mon Hunnie, tell meee,” The water user tries again. Sehun shakes his head, that’s not something he should be telling, “Sehuu—”

“Junmyeon!” A familiar voice shouts. Seconds later, Chanyeol’s sitting next to him, his plate forgotten on top of the table, “Are you okay? What did Yixing say? How’re you feeling?” His hands cup his small face and moves it from side to side to check him up.

“I’m finw, Chanyow, weally,” He shows him his hands and smiles, “See?”

Chanyeol does, but Sehun’s eyes are on a completely different thing. What he sees is Yixing walking into the room, grabbing some food and stopping dead in his tracks when he spots them. Sehun follows his eyes and finds Chanyeol playing with Junmyeon’s fingers. He sighs, _these idiots._

When he notices Yixing – stomping – walking towards them, he secretly moves his fingers below the table to push Chanyeol’s chair back and then all the way to his left, his food included. The tallest of them all blinks confused when he notices he’s sitting next to Sehun and not Junmyeon anymore. The latter also seems puzzled.

“Hey, guys, what’s up?” The healer greets while taking his seat next to Junmyeon.

“Chanyeol being an idiot, nothing new.”

“Hey! I was just making sure Junmyeon was okay when you―”

“Eat your food,” Sehun grabs a fork and stuffs his mouth with grilled bananas, “There you go, mnh, yummy~”

Yixing chuckles, it warms Junmyeon’s heart. The fire user tries to speak with his mouth full, “Sefu—”

“Aaw, you want more?” The youngest of them raises the fork again, this time he adds a piece of steak, “Alright, here comes the Choo Choo train~” Chanyeol gives in and eats with puffed cheeks. Yixing laughs even harder. Junmyeon doesn’t know if it’s just him, but he feels the room cheerier, brighter.

It’s always been like that, whenever Yixing smiles or laughs, the world seems to grin back.

Then again, does everyone else feel that way or… Is it just him?

~*~

Yixing finishes his nurse duties at around six p.m. Still no progress with his flower, but it’s okay, he’ll manage. With his nose stuck in his book, he makes his way towards his dorm. The healer is mesmerised by all the information he’s receiving; how magical flora is different from common flowers, how some have venomous petals, how certain roots can be used to bring peace of mind but there’s no specific answer to his problem. Life isn’t that easy, Yixing doesn’t mind, he just has to push forward.

The cold breeze makes him look up.

Uh… Where is he?

He puts his book inside his bag and looks around. Nope, no idea. His nails scratch his nape as he thinks on how to go back to the dorms. Should he look for fairies? Pixies? It’s already dark and he really doesn’t want to cross paths with goblins or worse… kaches. Yixing shivers but quickly stops himself, _what if they can smell his fear?_

After calming himself down, Yixing decides to ask for help, there’s nothing else to do. His eyes close, his hands are brought together in front of his chest, as if he’s cradling the air. His mind pictures a round crystal the colour of an amethyst and when he opens his eyes, his spirit guide is sitting in his palms.

“Hi~, I got lost, could you please help me find my way?”

The pocket-sized bunny stares at him for a long while, tilts its head, one of its ears twitch and then it hops off his hands. The lilac rabbit jumps to the left, Yixing follows him. It seems like they’re going in circles, going left and right, turning around here and there but Yixing trusts his inner spirit with every fibre in his body.

The tiny animal stops next to a tall tree, turns to look at Yixing, looks forward again and disappears in a violet fog. Yixing stands where his guide was but he doesn’t understand why it took him there. What’s in front of him isn’t a building, it’s a sort of prairie. What Yixing sees is a pond surrounded by dancing autumn trees. The one dancing next to him eyes him curiously, Yixing explains what had happened, the tree lets him be.

 _Why_ is he here though? Did his spirit guide make a mistake? But that’s not possible, if it took him here it’s for a reason…

Yixing’s eyes go wide by spotting one of his closest friends in front of the water body. He quickly hides behind a boreal bush when said guy stands still and faces his way.

_Junmyeon?_

A _half-naked_ Junmyeon?!

Junmyeon inhales deeply, filling his lungs with fresh air as he raises both of his hands on top of his head, the water behind him doing the same. When his palms meet, the liquid forms a perfectly round bubble, which comes in front of him when he lowers his arms. He opens his eyes and smiles at the playful water to then bow respectfully, “Thank you for helping me again.” The crystalline water jumps up and down slowly, as if it were nodding.

 _Breathe_ , he stretches his left leg out and steadies himself with the other one. His right leg forms a 90° angle, the liquid spirals around it, travelling upwards to meet his straight arms. Yixing thinks he looks like some sort of warrior. Especially when he brings his hands up and the water flies in said direction, like a rocket, only to come down in the blink of an eye as Junmyeon changes his position. Now he’s resting his weight on his left thigh.

 _Inhale,_ he goes further down, his palm on top of his toes, the right arm stretched out, both of his arms forming a 180° angle. _Count twenty, change_ , he straightens his left leg, bends the right one slightly and creates an extended triangle with his limbs, hands keeping their places. Yixing’s attentive eyes watch the liquid running in circles, like a halo on Junmyeon’s right hand.

To say that he’s impressed is an understatement. Being able to do such complicated poses with barely sweating and keeping the water moving in harmony must require a high level of concentration. Yixing’s jaw drops when he sees Junmyeon perform a standing split, the water gets upright as well. He counts twenty, then does the same but with the other leg.

After stretching the possible pain away, the water user does a handstand. The liquid surrounds his body to prevent him from losing his perfect posture. Slowly, very slowly, his right hand leaves the ground, his legs spread and he gathers more water from the pond. Yixing realises it’s to help him keep his balance. Smart.

Yixing comes to the conclusion that he’s warming up. For what though?

Junmyeon keeps stretching for about ten more minutes. Yixing gets tired of crouching down so he sits with his legs crossed and rests on the trunk of the tree. The bush scoots to a side to keep covering him, Yixing pats its leaves as a  thank you.

Two brown eyes watch with amusement how nixies start to pop their heads out of the pond when the water user starts to leap across the grass. His legs are completely extended, toes pointed and the longer he holds it, the more the nixies get out of the water. Yixing’s completely mesmerised by his moves and it astounds him how flawless Junmyeon’s bond with his power is. It’s as if they’re one, a perfect match.

Water goes along with harmony, graciousness and flexibility, strong yet smooth and fragile-looking. It’s all about rhythm, fluency, and balance, things Junmyeon doesn’t lack but rather exceed. He’s insightful, compassionate, and like the sea, which rounds up the rivers, he brings and keeps people together. His behaviour screams water, he washes away the negativity, pacifies the flooding poisonous thoughts, brings awareness of how a small action can have bigger consequences, like the ripples in a lake. So small at first, then larger and larger.

It also shouldn’t be a surprise that he gets along so well with water creatures. Undines thrive on love, loyalty, and amicability, so does Junmyeon. Water nymphs are blindingly gorgeous creatures who seduce you and capture your thoughts and mind without realising it, same as Junmyeon. Water fairies? The most adorable, pure-intended, and humble magical beings you could meet, Yixing lets out a long sigh, _like Junmyeon._

The nixies are now sitting on top of the water, observing the student with admiration. Their eyes are shining and they looked enamoured, Yixing wonders if that’s also the face he’s making. His leg goes up, and a stream goes down from his pointed toe. Yixing, being the son of a ballet teacher, recognises it as a first arabesque. He stays still, looking like a sculpture instead of a human, for about thirty seconds. The second follows soon after, a creek falling from his index finger, the nixies go wild with “oohs” and “aahs”, Yixing’s breath hitches. The third one has Yixing wanting to squeal his excitement out, Junmyeon looks like the angels that adorn water fountains, with streamlets meeting his hands and feet. He finishes his routine with a playful promenade en arabesque, the creek following him, creating a perfect circle before splashing into the pond.

The gifted one blushes when the fairy-like creatures clap their thrill away, Yixing yearns to join them. The boy with brownish hair thanks them before they go back inside their homes. He runs the back of his hand through his forehead to dry his sweat as he sits down, knees touching the ground.

“Alright, let’s try again,” Junmyeon whispers to himself. Yixing notices how the plants around them slow down so their leaves create a relaxing melody. As he sees Junmyeon breathing in and out, Yixing comes to the realisation that everything he did before was to stimulate his mind to help meditation run smoothly.

Junmyeon isn’t surprised when he finds himself inside the ocean, it’s the same place that greets him every time he tries to awaken his spirit guide. He’s close to the surface, the water’s a secure light-blue. His head turns down, as if someone had called his name but he didn’t quite catch it. The water there isn’t as clear anymore, it’s almost pitch black but he’s not scared since there’s a kind presence down there.

His mind doesn’t know what it is, but his heart and soul are drawn to them with every little cell. He starts swimming to get closer, the ocean getting dimmer the deeper he dives. As usual, there’s a comforting weight embracing him, giving him the sense of safety he needs to keep going. Though once Junmyeon reaches the bottom and his feet meet the sand, that protective aura leaves him and a gigantic door appears before him.

_Junmyeon._

There it is. That’s the moment everything starts crumbling down.

Yixing watches in awe how everything changes. Before, the pond was beautiful, it looked like a water show, the current followed the trees’ melody and it raised in firm streams of different sizes. There was peace and tranquillity, until Junmyeon’s brows furrowed. That’s when the pattern changed, the creeks became wavy and the pond lost its harmony.

The older student is doing what he can to not lose control but the closer his hand gets to the handle, the harder it is to breathe. His body fights for every last bit of air, it feels like his inner self is thrashing inside an invisible prison, he wants to set free, he needs to get out. There’s no calmness left, only anxiety due to the lack of air, his breaths become agonizingly painful, he’s getting dizzy…

Yixing remembers that water can also be destructive.

“Junmyeon!” Yixing runs towards him when he sees his body leaning to a side. His hands grab him by the shoulders and he shakes him slightly, “Junmyeon, hey, wake up!”

He’s always healed his burns and physical injuries but now he could also sense his inner turmoil. What’s causing him so much trouble? It even hurts Yixing to feel how his mind is being crashed by huge, unstoppable waves, “Myeon, please,” With utmost care, his fingers reach his mien to send a healing rush through Junmyeon’s body and mind.

The water user opens his eyes abruptly and gasps for air, coughing slightly, “Are you okay?”

“Yixing?!”

“Yeah that’s me but _are you okay?_ ” He repeats while gently massaging his temples. Junmyeon purses his lips and looks away.

“I don’t know,” His voice comes out as a whisper, his lower lip trembles, “I… A-Am I doomed?”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“I can’t… I can’t meet my inner spirit, Yixing.”

The silence that follows only makes Junmyeon more nervous. Not being able to meet your personal guide would mean never leaving the island, not seeing your family ever again. The magical island you grew up with and came to love would become a cage. They’ve heard the tales, learned about the gifted ones who fell ill or lost their minds because they were held captives and their lives weren’t their own anymore.

“Myeon…” Yixing cups his face and stares into his teary eyes, “I’ve seen you train today an—”

“Y-You’ve seen me _what?!_ ”

“And you’re doing everything fine,” Yixing ignores him but makes sure to memorize his dumbfounded and blushing face, “Physically speaking,” He adds and his index finger points to his heart, “Maybe the problem is here.”

Junmyeon looks down to the place Yixing’s bringing attention to, then back at him, “I don’t know how to train my heart, Yixing.”

“Oh… If only there was a healer out there who knows how to heal a broken heart and would love to help you out,” He exclaims dramatically, his hand on his forehead in mock distress.

The water bender chuckles and pushes him gently, “I don’t have a broken heart.”

Yixing shrugs, “I’m still going to heal it and take care of it,” Junmyeon swears he’s never seen a smile as blinding as Yixing’s. “I trust you, you’ll be able to pull through and free your spirit.”

All of a sudden, a sense of confidence washes Junmyeon’s insecurities away. Yes, he will pull through and meet his guide.

“Thank you… It means a lot.”

“It’s nothing, what are… friends for?”

The boy with brownish hair arches an eyebrow, _why did he say it that way?_ Is there something wrong with being friends? Should they not be friends?

“Oh, aren’t you cold by the way?” Yixing asks to distract Junmyeon.

“Mnh? Why would I?”

“Myeon… You’re only wearing swimming trunks.” By hearing that, Junmyeon looks down at his body, then at Yixing and instinctively brings his legs close to his chest and hugs them. Yixing admires how his blush reaches his ears, even his neck. Could someone really get that flustered? Cute.

“You saw me train a-and half naked?! I didn’t know you were such a creep, Yixing.” He gets up and a branch hands him his bag, it was the same tree that covered Yixing, “You! You should’ve told me, how could you?” Its leaves turn a soft shade of pink, as if embarrassed for having fallen for Yixing’s angelic aura.

“In my defence, I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“So you just stared at me, huh?” Junmyeon arches an eyebrow at him while putting his pants on.

“Pretty much, can you blame me though? I mean… It was a great view.” There’s not even a mocking or smug smirk on his face, just pure sincerity. It makes Junmyeon’s shyness take over, he doesn’t like it, he wants to be normal around Yixing, like he’s always been.

“Yixing.”

“Okay, okay, sorry,” He chuckles sheepishly as Junmyeon dresses up, “I got lost and my spirit guide brought me here. I really didn’t want to break your focus so I just waited for you to finish.”

“Your spirit guide brought you to me?” The slightly older one asks, ruffling his hair after putting his shirt on. Yixing wants to try doing that too…

“You’re my saviour,” His friend replies and bats his eyelashes.

Junmyeon beams at that, the happy gleam reaches his eyes, Yixing’s heart races, “Just as much as you’re mine, we’re even.”

 _You’re mine,_ Yixing’s cheeks feel like they’re burning up, “Life’s all about balance,” He jokes to save himself again.

The water user leads the way back to the dorm. It reminds him of the first time he talked to Yixing, their first night at the island. A pang of melancholy hits him, he missed _that_.

Back when they were twelve, Yixing and Junmyeon spent a lot of time together. They shared a lot of classes, always ate together, trained together even. They were inseparable, how could they not be? Yixing was Junmyeon’s first friend and Junmyeon was Yixing’s. Though, things changed when they turned fifteen.

They weren’t together in classes anymore. Sanatio started training Yixing separately since he was the only healer, Junmyeon got busier with tasks and helping his fellow water users. It got complicated, but they still managed to eat lunch together and have small talks now and then. Still… As he walks side by side with Yixing, he realises how much he had longed for those moments.

Yixing could feel his nostalgia, it has him smiling surreptitiously, “I’ve missed you too.”

“W-What?” Junmyeon seems to have been taken off guard.

“I’ve missed you too,” Yixing repeats, the other looks away.

“But y-you see me every day… I always turn up in your office,” He whispers and plays with his fingers, “Sorry for that.”

“It’s not the same nor is it enough,” They’re getting closer to the castle, Yixing can already see the familiar bricks, “And why’re you apologising?”

 _I know, I wish I had more time with you too,_ Junmyeon thinks. There’s no way he’s saying that aloud, “Isn’t it bothersome? To always heal my wounds?”

“Nope, why would it be?” They get inside the building and stayed still, not wanting to part ways just yet, “Is not like you hurt yourself on purpose… Or is it?” Yixing’s got that mischievous look in his eyes Junmyeon knows so well. He waits for him to continue, “So you get to see me more?”

“Not that I don’t like seeing you every day, but I rather do it without hurting myself.”

Yixing laughs along, “Well… Now you will.”

Junmyeon nods, “G-Goodnight, Xing, hope you have nice dreams,” He says while heading upstairs to the Water Quarters.

“Goodnight, Myeon, rest well,” He waves him goodbye and before leaving, he adds, “Thanks for the view.”

“Zhang Yixing!”

~*~

“You’re frowning, what happened with Yixing?” Sehun asks while serving himself some cereal.

“My mood doesn’t depend on him, you know?” Junmyeon retorts with puffy cheeks.

The younger watches him serve himself scrambled eggs annoyedly, “You sure? Yixing smiles your way, you’re happy the whole day, he teases you, you pout until he makes it better, you didn’t get to see him, you barely laugh, he—”

“Okay! I got it but that’s not—”

“It is true, don’t even try to deny it,” The air bender munches on his chocolate muffin, “Just admit that—”

“M-My mood doesn’t depend on him,” Junmyeon interrupts him as he grabs some bacon and pancakes.

“Alright, maybe not,” Sehun grants him, it’s too early to argue with a stubborn Junmyeon, “But you do like him.”

His heart does this weird thing where it turns around, then upside down and goes back to normal.

Junmyeon turns Sehun’s way slowly. Any other person would’ve taken a step back but Sehun just chews and swallows his food, unfazed, “W-What?!”

“You like Yixing.”

“I-I don’t, he’s just my friend.”

“You do.”

“I don’t.”

“Do too.”

“D-Do not!”

“Then why’s your face as red as a tomato?”

“It’s not.”

“It is.”

“It’s not!”

With that said, he walks towards an empty table and sits down.

“You like Yixing.”

“Sehun, drop it,” Junmyeon sighs, his cheeks are burning and his damn heart isn’t acting normal, it’s freaking him out.

“That wasn’t a no.”

“It w-wasn’t a yes either.”

Sehun finishes eating his muffin, licks his fingers and starts with his cereal bowl. Junmyeon thinks he’s finally cut it out and that he’ll be able to eat peacefully but… “You like—”

“Say his name, I dare you.”

“Yixing”

That’s it, “Oh Sehun I swear I’ll—”

“Hey, Sehun,” Yixing greets with his usual grin, “Morning, Myeon, how are you doing?”

Sehun hides his smirk by drinking his milk, Junmyeon ponders on spilling it on him but decides against it. His friend could spill his made-up secret and he doesn’t want to deal with that, “I’m good, thanks, but Junmyeon over there isn’t feeling that well.”

“Really? Is it because of yesterday?”

 _Bingo,_ Sehun thinks, “Oh? What happened?”

“Nothing, eat your food,” The water user warns him with a serious look. Sehun cackles and decides to bother him later, he’s hungry and food comes first.

“Myeon?” Yixing really doesn’t like the way his brows furrow. His mood is sour, he doesn’t know why but he does know that he wants to change that. He doesn’t need any more stress or troubles.

“I’m fine,” Junmyeon mumbles.

He isn’t, Yixing concludes.

“Gotta go to class,” Sehun says while standing up and taking his things. Junmyeon knows he ate faster on purpose, it only bothers him more, “Have fun~”

“Have a nice class,” Yixing replies.

“Take care,” Junmyeon sighs, he really can’t stay mad at Sehun, “Don’t get distracted.”

“Will do.”

Junmyeon starts eating his breakfast, he picks the eggs and bacon first and leaves the pancakes for later. Apparently, he didn’t feel like talking, so Yixing keeps quiet and cuts his pear in same-sized slices. Minutes of awkward silence later, they both say at the same time, “I’m sorry.”

They look at each other and blink, “What?” They ask in unison before bursting out laughing.

“I-I’m sorry,” Junmyeon says between giggles, “For my bad mood, I know you can sense those. I don’t want to ruin yours.”

“You’d never,” Yixing confesses and quickly continues, “I’m sorry for bringing yesterday up, I shouldn’t have said that so carelessly.” After all, who’d want everyone to know you can’t awaken your inner spirit?

“Well you didn’t say anything wrong, it’s okay. Thank you for keeping my secret.”

“Anytime.”

As they keep talking and joking around, Junmyeon can’t help but wonder…

_Does he really like Yixing?_

~*~

The fire users’ training goes smoothly, no one got hurt or lost control. Junmyeon hopes Chanyeol’s private lessons to control his inner spirit is going well and that he comes back soon. As soon as their class is over, Junmyeon heads to Yixing’s office to have their first practice session.

When he’s near, he hears someone singing. It makes Junmyeon’s heart shake and bend, it brings joy to everyone and everything who hears it. The voice is soothing, it’s the light that shines your path in your darkest times, the flames of the chimney during a harsh winter, wrapping your favourite blanket around your body, sleeping in on a rainy day, a trip to the beach during summer, a trip to the river in spring. Junmyeon tiptoes his way so as to not interrupt that beautiful melody that has muses sneaking their heads out of red bushes.

It’s a voice he knows but had forgotten. When the person sings higher, his mind takes him back to the nights when Yixing sang him to sleep. Those nights when he felt terribly homesick and missed his mother, he didn’t want to tell anyone, didn’t want to be a nuisance, so he kept it a secret and tried to sleep it off. Though, it never came to him and he just lied there, looking at the ceiling until Yixing opened the door to his room. Junmyeon was confused the first time it happened, why was Yixing there? Why was he sliding inside his bed? Why was he singing? But he didn’t voice out any of his questions and simply revelled on the lullabies that quickly put him to sleep.

Junmyeon looks at the scene in front of him through the window. Yixing’s singing to the rotten plant he saw yesterday; his purplish aura is around it. Is he trying to bring it back to live? There’s nothing Yixing can’t heal, so Junmyeon knows it’s just a matter of time.

Minutes pass by and nothing. Yixing keeps singing, keeps trying but the plant doesn’t budge. Junmyeon tilts his head slightly but decides to wait a bit more. Not because he wants to keep fathoming over Yixing, no… Okay, maybe, but he also wants to see what happens.

Yixing is so… Breathtakingly beautiful. His black hair looks soft to the touch, how would it feel to run his hand through it? His eyes are deep and intense, a mere look from him could make anyone’s knees tremble, how would it feel to have them on him and him only? His dimples, how would it feel to poke them? His plump, tempting, reddish lips, how would it feel to…

The water bender shakes his head violently. No, he doesn’t like Yixing, it’s just Sehun’s words playing with his head. His heart jumps out of his chest when Yixing bites his own lower lip. He… He doesn’t like Yixing, they’re just friends and Junmyeon would never dare to ruin their friendship. He could hear his heartbeats, they thump violently against his ear as Yixing’s slender fingers brush the hair on his nape. He doesn’t like Yixing, Yixing only sees him as a precious friend. He doesn’t—

“Junmyeon?”

_Don’t say my name that way…_

“Myeon, what’s wrong?”

_Don’t look at me that way._

The healer stands up and walks his way. He opens the door and stands in front of him, “You should’ve told me you were here. Why’re you making that face? Does it hurt somewhere?”

_I don’t… I don’t want to feel like your special someone when I’m not, I don’t… I don’t like—_

Junmyeon’s arms wrap around his slim waist, his face hides in his chest and without noticing, he squeezes his body tighter. Yixing’s taken aback for a few moments but soon hugs him back, surrounding his neck with his arms, “Sehun’s an idiot.”

“Sehun? Did you guys have a fight?”

Junmyeon shakes his head no. He isn’t mad at him either, but Sehun had pressed a button that triggered something Junmyeon had been ignoring for years and now he doesn’t know how to handle his overflowing feelings, “He’s just an idiot.”

“I better thank him for being an idiot and maybe ask him to do it again?”

“Why?” Junmyeon whines and rubs his forehead against his skin, “Are you on his side?”

“Nope,” The healer chuckles, how adorable, “Because I got to hug you, it’s been a while.”

The smaller student feels his cheeks becoming redder. Why? Why does he always say those things? Why does he feel like apologising to him?

No… He definitely doesn’t like Yixing.

~*~

“How do you feel, Myeon?” Yixing asks him. They’re sitting across from each other, their legs crossed.

“What do you mean?”

“How do you feel?” He repeats and looks around, “It’s peaceful here, no one’s fighting, nature is forgiving, the weather’s nice, there are lots of magical beings,” His eyes then meet Junmyeon’s, “How about you?”

Junmyeon doesn’t have to think hard, the answer comes in less than a second, “Not that good,” Yixing waits for him to continue, “But what does that have to do with my inner spirit?”

“Your inner spirit is like… a mirror, it’s your reflection. If you feel bad, stressed or chained to something, they will feel it too and hide instead of showing themselves,” Yixing explains, his voice consoling.

“I always hear a voice calling out to me,” He admits, Yixing nods knowingly, “Is that normal?”

“It’s just them asking you for help,” Junmyeon’s peripheral vision catches Yixing’s hand making its way to his knee, “And you can help them by being more honest with yourself, it frees your soul.”

“More honest with myself?”  

“You put up with a lot of pressure, Junmyeon,” Yixing rubs his knee with his thumb, Junmyeon’s skin tickles, “You’re… A standard of success.”

“W-What?! No, I’m—”

“You are. I know it, you will never admit it, but you are. Everyone compares to you, if you can’t do something, people start talking,” Yixing can see the realisation in those pretty clear brown eyes, “Junmyeon? The Kim Junmyeon can’t do it?!”

The other looks down at his hands with pursed lips, “That’s true but… I-I don’t mind.”

“How come Junmyeon couldn’t do that? He’s top of the class, he should be able to do it, is he losing his touch? Wait, Junmyeon failed a task?” Yixing keeps going, the water user chews on his lower lip, “If I’ve heard those, you have too and there’s no way that hasn’t affected you.”

“It’s as if I can’t make a mistake… It is kind of stressful but not that big of a deal, right?”

“I think it is, Myeon, just look at your reaction. It’s something you’ve been carrying for years now, that must’ve left a scar,” Yixing now reaches for his hand, Junmyeon lets him hold it and blushes cutely.

“So… I have to get over those scars and help my soul to feel lighter? Freer?”

“That’s what I did,” Yixing pats the back of his hand, Junmyeon sees stars in his eyes again. He’s inspired and motivated by the guy sitting in front of him; Yixing who works hard enthusiastically, who pushes himself forward with a smile on his face, who stands up whenever an obstacle brings him down. It has Junmyeon’s eyes gleaming with admiration and… love?

“Then, when I make a mistake…”

“You’re learning,” Yixing completes his sentence, “How did the saying go?” He hums and clicks his fingers, “Oh! Your best teacher is your last mistake. Mistakes help you grow and change yourself, they keep you moving. You learn more from them than what you do from success.”

Junmyeon doesn’t look convinced. Yixing scoots closer and raises his hands to cup his face, “Can I?”

_Can he… What?!_

“U-Uh… Sure” Junmyeon agrees either way.

“Let’s open your mind,” Two of his fingers touch his temples to use his powers. The water user feels his brain getting better, freer, with no worries or ties. It’s refreshing, like a taking a deep breath of pure air. Junmyeon feels something stir up inside him, he suddenly remembers his mother.

There she is, standing with a proud smile. He had fallen down and scratched his knee while trying to ride his bike on his own. She had hugged him and told him it was okay, no big deal, he could try again. Then she’s laughing, Junmyeon had made a mess out of the kitchen by cooking, burning cookies, his first dessert. It’s okay, he could try again. Though the memory that makes him tear up was the questions his mother asked him every time he didn’t do something right.

 _“What did you do wrong, love?”_ And the most important one, _“What have you learned from it?”_

Yixing’s laughter takes the pain away from his soul, “Better?”

“H-How did you do that?”

“I didn’t. I simply ‘healed’ the part of your brain in charge of important yet forgotten memories but you, Myeon, you’re the one who unconsciously picked the moment. Your reaction is pretty normal, don’t worry,” He assured as he dries his tears with his thumbs.

“D-Do you… Do you know?”

“What you remembered? No, I don’t unless you share,” Junmyeon looks at him with guilty eyes so he quickly adds, “But you don’t have to! Don’t rush, it’s okay.”

Junmyeon nods. He feels better, he doesn’t have that impulse of beating himself up if he doesn’t do something perfectly. Yixing’s kind aura lets him know that everything will be alright, _he_ ’s alright.

He can’t believe how easy that had been, it’s too good to be true, “Is that all?”

“Is there something else you’ve been putting up with for a long time?” Yixing’s still holding his face.

“To get over it and free myself, right?”

“That’s the smart Junmyeon, I know.” The healer squishes his cheeks, Junmyeon chuckles.

“I-I’m actually an idiot, it’s also called to ‘free’ your inner spirit, I should’ve noticed.” He facepalms but freezes when he looks at Yixing again. He’s staring at him and Junmyeon still can’t tell what that look is.

“You’re not an idiot, you just don’t notice what’s obvious?” Yixing tells him, his eyes hiding something Junmyeon can’t pinpoint, “Even if it is… As clear as water.”

That changes the atmosphere into a happier one as Junmyeon laughs his heart out, “You stole that from me! You copycat.” Now it’s Yixing the one cackling, his hands finally leaving the other’s face.

Junmyeon wishes he didn’t, it was nice.

“There’s no proof it’s yours so it might as well be mine and you’re lying.”

Junmyeon puts on an offended expression, “Me?! A liar?!”

“Denying the truth is also lying, Myeon.” Yixing singsongs and rests his face on one of the palms of his hands.

“I know that!”

“Oh, you do?” Yixing’s nose bumps with Junmyeon’s softly. When had he gotten so close? Why didn’t Junmyeon pull away?

“I-I do.”

“You like it when I smile.”

Junmyeon gulps. He wants to look away but Yixing knows him too well and grabs his chin to avoid that.

“You think my laugh is cute.”

There it is, that pretty pink adorning his fair face, Yixing suppresses a giggle.

“You like my hands, that’s why you always steal glances at them.”

 _Shit._ Junmyeon’s semblance becomes a flushed one, he wants it to stop. He can’t ruin his friendship with Yixing, he can’t lose Yixing just because he’s feeling… different about him. Is Yixing making fun of him? No, no he wouldn’t do that. Is he teasing him then?

“Am I wrong?” Yixing rubs his nose against his slowly. A butterfly kiss, Junmyeon grasps his own pants.

The older student presses his lips together into a thin line, “Ho-How did you know?” He sputters.

Yixing makes some space between them and innocently says, “Sehun told me.”

“Sehun,” Junmyeon comically squints his eyes and lowers his tone of voice, “Don’t you… D-Doesn’t that freak you out?”

“Nope, that’d be hypocritical of me,” Yixing pinches his cheek, “Since I feel the same about you.”

The water user rubs his cheek, there it is again, that gleam in his eyes Junmyeon’s seen a couple of times before. He doesn’t know what it is but he really wants to understand why Yixing treats him in such a special way.

When Yixing doesn’t get an answer, he understands Junmyeon didn’t get what he had meant. He fights the urge to sigh, that’s just how he is, Junmyeon wouldn’t know what’s going on even if he shouted it at him, so he’ll just have to wait until realisation hits him… Or Sehun’s patience snaps.

_Since I feel the same about you._

The water bender is about to ask what’s that supposed to mean but Yixing speaks first, “Alright, break is over, let’s keep going.”

He wants to pout; how could he focus now? But does as he’s told either way. He learns a lot that day, knows himself better, gets to meet Yixing again, gets to discover his quirks once more. How he sits with his legs spread, how he rubs his lower lip with his thumb as he concentrates, how his voice softens when he explains something to Junmyeon for a second time, his dopey yet charming eyes, his adorable pointy ears. What Junmyeon secretly likes the most, however, is when a warm hand grabs his, gently locks their fingers and gives him reassuring squeezes when he least expects it.

It feels nice.

His heart feels safe.

He feels incredibly happy, even when he goes to sleep. He cuddles one of his pillows and nuzzles against it as he lets out a contented sigh.

The last thing he remembers before closing his eyes is Yixing’s words.

_Since I feel the same about you._

~*~

Two months go by rather quickly. It’s still autumn, but the leaves are turning from a dim red to a bright white, ready to welcome winter. Junmyeon and Yixing had three training and healing sessions per week, which wasn’t good for Junmyeon’s heart. Yixing showered him with unconditional love and support, his eyes proved Junmyeon how much he trusted him, how confident he was in his abilities as a water user. They spent so much time together it was impossible to keep those feelings hidden. Junmyeon had given his heart to Yixing without even knowing, and Yixing held it tightly, looked after it, cared for it.

Junmyeon had helplessly fallen in love with Yixing, _again_. He’d fallen in love with how secure he makes him, the peace he brings, with his selflessness. Yixing is always giving without expecting in return, he’s always willing to help, the incomparable reincarnation of healing.

And Junmyeon? Junmyeon’s _enamoured_ by his tender and loving nature. 

“Chanyeol’s coming back today, aren’t you excited?”

“Why would I be?” Sehun replies, Junmyeon hums at his pouty lips.

“Oooh, I wonder why,” The water bender teases while serving himself cereal with milk.

“No need to, I’m not excited.”

“Then why are you glowing?”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not,” Sehun pours some orange juice before picking a table.

“Are too,” Junmyeon whispers in his ear and sits in front of him.

“Thought you didn’t like fire, so why’re you playing with it?” The younger grumbles.

“You’re telling me Chanyeol’s going to burn me for teasing you?”

“No,” The air bender takes a bite of his apple, “I’m saying _I_ ’ll burn you by telling Yixing you like him if you don’t stop bothering me.”

“You already did! You’re such a bad friend, Sehun,” Junmyeon plays with his cereal, now he’s the one with pouty lips.

“I didn’t, I told him things you liked about him, which is different.”

“So you wouldn’t mind if I tell Chanyeol things you like about him?”

…

“There’s nothing I like about him so you wouldn’t be telling him anything.”

“Sure,” Junmyeon replies with a chuckle, satisfied with Sehun’s bothered mien.

“Morning,” Yixing yawns and takes a seat beside Junmyeon. The latter could feel how Sehun’s making up a plan to embarrass him so he sends him a warning look.

“Morning, Yixing, you look terrible, what happened?”

“Wow, thanks,” He snickers, “I couldn’t sleep well last night, I was freezing.”

“Your blankets weren’t enough?” Sehun asks after drinking his juice. Yixing shakes his head no, “Then why don’t you try sleeping with someone?”

Junmyeon chokes on his milk, Yixing’s hand is there in a second to rub his back, “What?”

“Yeah, you guys used to sleep together all the time when you were younger, didn’t you? Why don’t you try doing that again?” He suggests, having way too much fun with the way Junmyeon’s eyes get wider. That’s completely different, they were kids back then, now… Now he’d have a heart attack, “I’m sure Junmyeon’s also cold at night.”

Yixing turns to look at him, intense eyes, his face resting on his palm again, “What do you say?”

“W-What?!”

“What. Do. You. Say?” Sehun emphasises every word. Junmyeon glares at him before looking back at Yixing, he’s dead serious, no glint of being joking whatsoever.

“I… I-I don’t mind.”

Yixing’s jaw would’ve dropped if it weren’t for his hand, he was sure Sehun was just kidding but, “W-What?!”

“That… That I don’t mind,” Junmyeon repeats while looking at his food.

“Really?!”

“Really.”

…

“Wait, for real?” Yixing asks again.

The water user locks his eyes with his and replies without quavering, “For real, Yixing,” Junmyeon drops his spoon by seeing Yixing’s red face, it’s unfairly beautiful. “W-Why’re you blushing?”

That only makes things worse, Yixing’s blush reaches his ears and neck, “I am?” He covers half of his face with the back of his palm, Junmyeon’s still fazed by it.

“You are,” Sehun answers and takes another bite of his apple, the boy with brownish hair nods.

“W-Well you’re blushing too!”

“I’m blushing because you’re blushing!” Junmyeon exclaims.

“Well I’m blushing because you said yes!”

“Did you want me to say no?!”

“No!” Yixing quickly answers, “No but…” He clears his throat and picks a grape with his fork, “You just took me off guard, sorry.”

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Junmyeon finishes eating his cereal and plays with his fingers.

“Why are you apologising?”

“Why did you?”

Junmyeon and Yixing look at each other only to chuckle seconds later. Sehun rolls his eyes, throws his apple core away and whispers a, “Just date already.”

Yixing looks his way with worried eyes, Sehun guesses he’s felt his impatience. He stands up, picks his stuff and says before leaving to class, “Don’t worry, I won’t snap yet.”

“Thank you, you’re the best,” Yixing gives him a high five, the water user waves him goodbye and then focuses on Yixing.

“Won’t snap yet?”

Yixing looks away and laughs nervously, Junmyeon could notice the most trivial things instead of the _important_ ones, “Nothing to worry about, Myeon.”

“Okay,” The other replies, though there’s still that curious twinkle in his eyes.

“Oh, can we meet a little later today? I have to treat my plant, it’s dying faster than it should,” Yixing comments while eating his fruit.

“No problem! How’s that going?” The look Yixing gives him has Junmyeon feeling rather sad.

“Still nothing, I’m running out of ideas.”

Now  Junmyeon’s the one who seizes his hand and caresses it with his thumb, “I know you can do it, I’ll try asking around but is there anything else I can do?”

The healer looks down at their hands, then grins at Junmyeon, “You really don’t have to but…”

“But?”

The guy with black hair entwines their fingers slowly, Junmyeon notices what he’d done and blushes violently, “You can keep holding my hand.”

Yixing expects him to blush even more and take his hand away out of shyness but he’s the one with burning cheeks when Junmyeon softly squeezes his hand and whispers, “Sure.”

_What?_

The younger one looks at him baffled, is that really the shy Junmyeon he adores so much? What’s going on? Is he going to be the one getting flustered now?

“Really?”

“Really.”

…

“F-For real?”

Junmyeon gives him the sweetest smile Yixing’s ever seen, it has his heart jumping out of his chest, “For real… A-At least until my palms get sweaty.”

“Even then.”

“W-What?” Junmyeon’s thumb stops brushing his skin, surprised.

“Even if they get sweaty, k-keep holding my hand,” Yixing tells him with pinkish cheeks and stars in his eyes.

 _Cute_ , the smaller thinks. He’d never seen Yixing’s shy side but he hopes he will get to see it more often, “I-If you’re okay with that.”

“I am.”

Then they just fall into a comfortable silence. Junmyeon looks elsewhere while Yixing finishes eating his breakfast, but their hands never move from their spot on top of the table.

~*~

Junmyeon gets to their usual training field and starts to warm up. The breeze is colder than usual so by the time Yixing arrives, he’s still wearing his hoodie and pants. The latter feigns to be disappointed, “Aw, you have your clothes on today?”

“Want to try taking them off?”

 Yixing almost drops his things to the ground. The water user tries not to chuckle at his wide shocked eyes. Had Junmyeon finally caught up? Where’s all that coming from? “What?!”

The other guy cackles until he’s out of breath, “Y-You should’ve seen your face.”

“Not funny, Junmyeon! That almost gave me a heart attack.”

“Hey, you always tease me, I just wanted to return the favour.” A sigh of relief leaves Yixing’s lips by hearing that, he’s just fooling around.

“Anyhoooow, are you ready?” Yixing asks, his tone an encouraging one.

“I think I am, I feel good today,” He replies while sitting down.

“I can see that,” His friend agrees and takes his place in front of the water user. When the latter closes his eyes, Yixing has the sudden stupid impulse of kissing him, but he pushes that thought away, “Go for it, Myeon.”

A deep breath later, Junmyeon’s standing on the border of a cliff. The ocean had long been forgotten as he fought and broke every heavy chain of his. He’s freer, he can make his own decisions and decide if he wants to jump into the water or walk all the way down to the coast. His brown eyes look down at the dingy jade water, excitement runs through his veins. There are no violent waves, nothing that could bring him down and crash him against the rough sand. He had recognised it as a lake, a serene, inviting, lake that patiently waits for him.

_Junmyeon._

It calls out to him, his heart races, his fingers clutch into fists.

He takes a few steps back, inhales deeply and runs towards the edge to jump off the cliff and into the water. A perfect dip in the immense natural pool takes him deeper in a matter of seconds, though the water is as clear as it was in the surface. Junmyeon enjoys diving further in, the water around him brings a grin to his face, it feels nice, he’s fine.

A lavender light appears before him, Junmyeon cradles it in his hands with utmost care. Yixing’s there with him, he’s not in this alone. He had wondered how that was possible the first time it happened. He had also asked Aqua about it but she had only given him a knowing smile and patted his head while whispering, “Worry not, you’re a lucky one, Junmyeon.”

Following the light, he finally arrives in front of the huge wooden door he knows so well. The carving has changed, it’s not intimidating and gloomy anymore, but welcoming and filled with flowers. Junmyeon reaches out and lets his fingers run down the ebony door.

_Junmyeon._

The moment he grabs the handle, he’s paralyzed. No matter how many times he tells his body to move, it simply won’t budge but it’s fine, he’s already gone through that. His eyes close and he can see a younger version of himself. The same one he’s seen for the past month, though he’s smiling now and the previous starless room is now a pastel blue.

He wasn’t before. Junmyeon had gotten worried sick when his eyes closed and all he saw was a boy on his knees with heavy shackles around his wrists, ankles, and neck. The poor thing couldn’t even move. Junmyeon had run towards him, kneeled before him and grabbed the chains to observe them. They were pitch black, hefty, _unnecessary._ When the boy had raised his head, the water bender’s heart dropped to his stomach. It was no other than himself.

Now the boy is standing, some chains are still there but they’re bearable and a translucent blue. Junmyeon grins back, even if he’s feeling in awe. Before he worked on the shackles, but there aren’t any black ones left. His younger self walks towards him slowly and hugs him tightly, Junmyeon feels like crying, he doesn’t know why.

Sprinkles rise from the ground, every time a drop touches his body, that part vanishes. He doesn’t feel bad for leaving, it’s the opposite, he’s at ease. The thirteen-year-old pulls away gently and grabs both of his hands while staring into his eyes.

_Thank you._

Two brown eyes with a glimmer of cerulean blue open up. Junmyeon can’t believe what’s in front of him.

Yixing had stood up when Junmyeon’s body had involuntarily done the same. He’s standing under the merciless rain, his body shaking due to the ice-cold water but there’s no way he’s leaving Junmyeon alone, not when he’s gotten so far. The healer is also fascinated, he’s never seen a water bender awaken his inner spirit before but he guesses Junmyeon’s close to. Fire benders surround their bodies with fire, light users either create eclipses or force the sun to set, the ones who control electricity get hit by lightning, so water users influence any liquid form?

The heavy rain makes it hard to see, Yixing’s soaking wet but he’s concerned about Junmyeon’s health, what if he catches a cold? So he takes a step forward to check on him but soon flinches by feeling two arms around his body. Once he reckons they’re Junmyeon’s, he hugs him back and rests his head against his.

“Thank you,” The water user screams against his chest to be heard over the small monsoon he had created, “Thank you, Yixing.”

The healer could feel how emotional Junmyeon is at the moment, his heart is relieved, his soul has been pacified, his mind isn’t a spiralling stream anymore but a constant river. Junmyeon’s feeling too much too fast and all at once, which only enhances the rain, making it fall harder. Yixing carefully breaks their hug so he could meet the eyes that make his insides churn.

It suddenly becomes too much for Junmyeon. All his pent-up feelings and secret love are screaming at him to let them out, they don’t want to remain hidden anymore, they can’t. When Junmyeon notices that familiar and hypnotic gleam that has his heart fluttering, his instincts take over and his soul finally lets itself be drawn by those shining stars.

Junmyeon raises on his tiptoes and captures Yixing’s lips with his own. The raindrops stay still around them, like statues, so do the ripples on the pond, everything related to water near them stops moving. Yixing’s overwhelmed by Junmyeon’s sudden rush of emotions, he could sense happiness, nervousness, eagerness, worry, solace, all combined in a weird yet satisfying mix. Oh... Yixing’s heart feels like it’s running a marathon when realisation hits him. There’s also…

The boy with brownish hair abruptly breaks their kiss and pulls away when he notices what he’s done. He’s unaware of the state of the rain around him, too focused on Yixing’s reaction and him possibly ruining the best relationship he’s ever had with a person, “I… I-I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Yixing… I didn’t—I wasn’t—”

The other runs a hand through his wet hair and chuckles, Junmyeon could feel the happiness radiating from him. That’s good… Isn’t it?

Yixing keeps laughing, one hand on his hip, the other covering his mouth. Junmyeon’s cheeks gets redder the longer he waits for him to say something. He doesn’t; instead he cups his face and pulls him in for another kiss. The older student kisses him back once he’s recovered from the surprise, his fingers curled around Yixing’s soaked shirt.

The healer pecks his lips repeatedly moments later, “I like you,” Junmyeon’s hold on Yixing’s clothes tightens, “No… I’m in love with you, Junmyeon.”

 _Love_.

That’s what it was, that’s what it’s been for a while. Junmyeon didn’t like Yixing.

“I’m in love with you too,” He finally says it aloud; the rain pours down on them again. They both wince at the coldness and gasp.

Yixing laughs and takes his hand before trotting to the castle. They head for the dormitories, the healer closes the door behind him and doesn’t waste any time to get back to Junmyeon, whose lips are curved in a loving smile. He’s the one who initiates the kiss this time.

It starts as a chaste, innocent peck, they pull apart to take shaky, shallow breaths and look at each other before kissing again. They’re unable to contain themselves any longer, they don’t have to fight against the thoughts that polluted their heads, there aren’t any doubts anymore. That’s why Yixing holds Junmyeon’s nape and deepens their kiss, turning it into a fiery, passionate one as his gentle scent floods Yixing’s senses.

Those demanding yet pliant lips brush against Yixing’s plump ones as Junmyeon whispers his name, “Yixing,” He prolongs each syllable, Yixing doesn’t know if it’s on purpose but he could clearly feel how tingles run down his spine.

Said guy joins their foreheads, his hand rests below his partner’s ear as his thumb tenderly caresses his cheek. Junmyeon looks up at him hesitantly, Yixing’s other hand squeezes his hip so as to encourage him. The smaller leans in slowly and gently nuzzles his nose against Yixing’s before shyly nibbling on his lower lip.

The healer lets out a quiet sigh, pulls him closer and touches Junmyeon with his lips again. Though, right when he’s about to run his tongue through his lower lip, someone dropping a metal cup interrupts them.

“Chanyeol! Look at the mess you’ve done, they’re going to get mad at—” Sehun stops talking when he sees his shocked eyes and open mouth, “What?” Then he turns his head to face the same direction as Chanyeol’s, “Oh… OH MY GOD FINALLY.”

“Uh… Hi, guys.”

“DON’T HI GUYS US,” Chanyeol points at their bodies with his hands, “YOU’RE GONNA CATCH A COLD.”

“Yeah, I’m sure doing _that_ warms you up… But it sure as hell won’t dry your clothes,” Sehun comments with a huge smug grin on his face, “Or were you thinking on taking those off? Damn, you move fast when you want to.”

“Shut up, Sehun,” Junmyeon covers his face with both of his hands.

“Hey, I wasn’t the one sucking face in the middle of the Common Room,” He takes a sip of his drink and relishes by seeing his friend’s red ears.

“Shut up.”

“Yixing? Are you okay? You look funny,” Sehun keeps going, Chanyeol’s still in shock.

“Okay? Am I okay? Junmyeon kissed me, okay is hardly good enough,” Yixing replies with shiny eyes and red lips.

“Turned on? Is that better?”

“SEHUN!” Junmyeon stomps his foot on the ground and the chocolate milk Sehun was drinking hits his face.

Junmyeon’s chest is still rising and falling out of embarrassment and maybe guilt… But Sehun had asked for it.

“I’m gonna let this slide because you two are finally together and I’ve waited _years_ for this moment and I’m sure Yixing has too so I’m not going to ruin it,” The younger says, Chanyeol’s trying to get the chocolate milk out of his eyes.

“But you should really go change or you’ll get sick,” The tallest of them suggests, “I’ll go help Sehun clean up, then come back so you can cuddle in front of the chimney and warm up _properly._ ”

“Years?” Junmyeon asks, Yixing blushes and takes his hand. Why couldn’t he just focus on the _cuddle_ part?!

“Nope, you misheard, let’s go change, c’mon,” He says while going upstairs, Junmyeon has no option but to follow suit.

“Years?” Chanyeol questions, walking right behind Sehun who’s heading to the bathroom.

“Like three? Maybe four… I was really about to snap,” He opens the door and turns the sink on, “I’m glad I didn’t have to.”

“They make a cute couple,” Chanyeol comments while getting a towel to wet and clean Sehun’s face with.

“They do,” Sehun can’t help the happy smile his lips form, he’s glad those two got together.

About fifteen minutes later, the four of them gather in front of the chimney. Junmyeon and Yixing are sharing a blanket, Sehun and Chanyeol are just making them company and telling jokes to make them laugh.

The couple secretly holds hands under the cover, their fingers interlocked, their hearts beating at the same pace.

~*~

When the sun goes down and the other stars take over, the four friends decide to go to sleep. Junmyeon’s physically and emotionally exhausted after meeting with his guide and standing under that unrelenting rain had tired Yixing out. As promised, the couple heads to Yixing’s room to sleep together so they don’t get odd looks from the other water users who had already returned from the beach.

“Hold ooon, don’t you think that’s going too fast?” Sehun bothers them, Chanyeol’s expression is priceless.

“Are you going to do the do?!”

“No, Chanyeol, we’re just going to sleep together,” Yixing says with an innocent smile, Junmyeon sighs next to him.

“Isn’t that… Doing the do?”

“We mean actually sleeping, Yeol. Don’t worry,” The oldest clarifies.

“Like resting?” He asks Sehun.

“Nah… Definitely doing the do.”

“SEHUN!” This time Yixing also joins in, his cheeks a bright red.

The youngest simply smiles, pinches both of their cheeks and wishes them goodnight. Chanyeol runs after him, confused and wanting an explanation. Yixing guides Junmyeon to his room, the latter ruffles his own hair.

“He’s not going to let us live, is he?”

“Nope.”

“I hate him,” Junmyeon pouts while stepping inside and closing the door.

“No, you don’t,” The healer gets inside his bed and pats the space beside him.

“Fine, I don’t,” Junmyeon gets in without thinking it twice to avoid overthinking, but he can’t avoid the fast beating of his heart when Yixing uses his chest as his pillow and cuddles him.

“I can hear your heartbeats, it’s cute.” The water user tentatively brings a hand to Yixing’s hair to brush it off his face and behind his ear, his touch lingers in Yixing’s skin, “They got faster.”

“Stop, I’m getting embarrassed.”

Yixing scoots away so he could look at Junmyeon, “Why? Because I make your heart race?”

“Yixing,” The other pouts at him.

“Junmyeon,” He replies and snickers at his partner’s puffed cheeks, “But you know it’s fine, right?”

“Since you feel the same way?”

The younger pecks his lips and nods, that’s his smart Junmyeon. His eyelids feel heavier by the second, “You didn’t tell me how it went.”

“There’s not really much to tell,” The water user lets the other bring his body closer to hug him, “When I came back from that place, the door was already opened and I could see an otter, its colour is a bit lighter than mine, like a lagoon’s.”

“An otter? That’s—” Yixing couldn’t stop the yawn that left his lips, “Really cute.”

“Is everything cute to you?” Junmyeon teases him and gets more comfortable before closing his eyes and relaxing under Yixing’s warmth.

“Nope, just you.”

The boy with brown hair chuckles quietly and hits his chest playfully, “Alright, time to sleep, we can talk tomorrow.”

Yixing laughs along before sighing contently, “Goodnight, Myeon, sleep tight.”

“Goodnight, Xing, have nice dreams.”

Junmyeon had never gone to sleep feeling so complete and accomplished before, it has him hugging Yixing tighter.

And Yixing? Yixing would wait all those years again if it meant being able to hold Junmyeon like he’s doing, if it meant loving Junmyeon like he’s doing.

~*~

The next day, Junmyeon makes Yixing company as he works on his task again. They’re hanging out in Yixing’s favourite part of the island, where flowers are changing their clothes into winter ones, Junmyeon’s fascinated by them. Their petals are made up of snowflakes of different colours and they shimmer under the sunlight.

The water user watches with doting eyes how Yixing calls for his inner spirit, the violet bunny hops around the flower. After two rounds, it sits on top of Yixing’s lap and observes the flower attentively. They both try different things; singing, caressing it, surrounding it with a healing aura, the bunny even gives it a kiss and a hug but nothing.

Two hours later, the older student’s heart clenches as he sees his boyfriend getting frustrated. He’s scratching his neck and chewing on his lower lip, the bunny’s ears are down, is there anything he could do to help?

In the blink of an eye, his otter comes out and swims towards the moribund flower. Yixing tilts his head and turns to look at Junmyeon. The latter quickly walks his way and sits beside him, “He came out on his own, I don’t—He’s telling me to water the plant.”

The otter nods and transforms into a small stream, its colour the same as Junmyeon’s. Yixing’s spirit guide also disappears, leaving the couple alone together, “May I?”

“Of course, go ahead. I have nothing to lose,” Yixing’s starry eyes give Junmyeon the confidence he needs.

The water user sprinkles the plant with the cerulean stream as Yixing uses his powers. Slowly but surely, the flower regains its colour and shape, Yixing’s grin is everything Junmyeon needs. They both look at the yellowish blossom with curious yet relieved eyes.

Junmyeon has no idea of how that was possible but he got to help his most important person, so he doesn’t mind. Yixing, on the other hand, is fazed.

“Everything makes sense now,” He holds Junmyeon’s face and squishes his cheeks, “Water has healing properties, Myeon! That’s why the burns never got to a serious state and the reason why you didn’t feel any pain!”

“Wait… Does that make us more compatible?”

Yixing’s shoulders drop and he cackles. Typical Junmyeon, focusing on _that_ instead of how much further he could take his abilities. The healer scoots closer and gives his boyfriend a bear hug, “Yes, Myeonnie, that makes us more compatible.”

“That’s great!”

As Yixing pulls away and looks into his eyes, he gets the purpose of his task. He’s always doing everything by himself, always being there for others and always being the one helping, he had forgotten that he too could ask for advice. That he too could get help. That he also had someone to lean on and who’d be there for him whenever he needed, for anything he needed.

_Junmyeon._

“More than great, it’s perfect,” He replies, leaning in to rub his nose against Junmyeon’s.

The kiss Yixing plants on his head is like a silent confirmation of a new beginning. Junmyeon turning his head to kiss his cheek is his silent promise of not letting it come to an end.  

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks:  
> My beta reader, S. You're truly the best, this wouldn't have been possible without you, thank you so much for your constant support <3 Love you looooots!


End file.
